This invention relates to integration of a plurality of electro-optic waveguide modulators on a single semiconductor substrate, for example an absorption modulator array for applications that require intensity modulation up to the multigigahertz range, or a phase modulator array such as for an accurate beam pointing system.
In the past, optical beam steering systems have consisted mainly of mirrors positioned by servomechanisms which are both massive and power inefficient. It would be desirable to provide electronic steering of laser beams to save not only power but also weight and space. Similarly, it would be desirable to provide high speed absorption or other modulation, such as polarization modulation, of an array of laser beams with spacing in the micron range.